New York Cheesecake
by gneebee
Summary: He glanced around when he walked in, and promptly did a double take. Could it be Beth Greene? Without thinking he went right up to her table, "Fancy meeting you here, Beth," he smiled. Beth looked up and her face broke into a huge grin as she jumped to her feet and put her arms around him, "Rick Grimes, I can't believe it's you." AU No Zombies
1. Chapter 1

She'd decided it was time to leave, throw in the towel. She didn't even care anymore. She'd completely lost the fire in her belly. Oh, if she's being honest here, she lost it a year ago.

She'd left Georgia with Zach the day they graduated high school. They were both so certain they would have big careers in NYC, Beth as a singer, Zach as an actor, no problem, Broadway here we come.

Zach had managed to hang onto the dream for a couple of years while they did audition after audition. They had almost no success and both worked multiple waitstaff jobs, did street performance, and Beth did a few gigs singing in bars and coffee shops. They barely made ends meet, well sometimes they didn't.

Zach smartened up long before she did. He'd thrown in the towel five years ago. Last she heard from him he'd moved down to the Carolinas, gone back to school and was going to marry a woman he'd met there. Oh she'd felt a little sad, but she knew they were never meant to be a forever thing.

Now here she was, rent paid for two more days and then she'd flip a coin to see which way to head out of town. She had no destination in mind, but she had grown weary of big city life, she was ready to get back to small town America, she just wasn't sure which small town.

In the meantime, she was going to enjoy a few favorite things about New York City for the final time, and one of those things was real New York Cheesecake at the Carnegie Deli, strawberry please.

His life had gone completely to shit five years ago. His wife had left him for his best friend, and she and her new husband promptly had a baby together. He couldn't deny it; he'd definitely had a spell where he knew he wasn't in his right mind. In fact, he was a mess. But he'd eventually worked through it and had his life back on track.

He and Lori had gotten pregnant just before graduating high school, so when he'd found himself at 36 years old with an 18 year old son going off to college at Savannah State University he'd decided to move closer to where Carl would be, he had no reason to hang around King County. He wanted to be close to Carl, but not so close as to smother him so chose a close-by town. Rick had a great reputation among law enforcement and when the Police Chief in Garden City, GA retired, Rick had applied for and gotten the position.

He had everything he needed, a great job working with wonderful people, a nice house on the edge of town, Carl had just started his sophomore year and came to visit Rick regularly, but damn, he was lonely. Oh he'd dated, as the "eligible bachelor" Police Chief; someone was always trying to set him up with a nice woman. As a matter of fact, he'd met a lot of nice women, but just never felt a spark with anyone.

He was a young Sherriff's Deputy when 9-11 occurred and he'd promptly volunteered to go with a local team of law enforcement personal to search for survivors, and what eventually became recovery and clean-up assistance.

Now some 14 years later there was to be a gathering of police, fireman, paramedics and rescue workers who had participated in the effort. They would tour the new memorial and museum and attend a private ceremony, along with law enforcement personal from jurisdictions all over the U.S.

Although Rick knew it would be a heartbreaking reminder of what had happened, he also knew it sent a positive message of respect, hope and recovery.

He'd decided to take a week's vacation. He'd never really "seen" New York when he'd been there before, and he figured he'd probably never go again, so why not? He had nothing better to do.

He checked into his room and unpacked his few things. He was in the heart of Times Square and he was amazed by all the sights, sounds, and smells.

He was starving and asked the front desk staff where he could get a big deli style corned beef sandwich. Without hesitation they directed him to Carnegie Deli, just up 7th Avenue a few blocks.

He glanced around when he walked in, and promptly did a double take. Could it be Beth Greene? Without thinking he went right up to her table, "Fancy meeting you here, Beth," he smiled. Beth looked up and her face broke into a huge grin as she jumped to her feet and put her arms around him, "Rick Grimes, I can't believe it's you."

Well he hadn't been expecting quite so warm a greeting, but he had zero complaints.

"May I join you?" he asked. "Absolutely, I'd be upset if you didn't," she smiled brightly.

About that time the waitress brought Beth's huge slice of cheesecake covered in strawberries. He smiled broadly and remarked, "You know how to live Miss Greene." The aging waitress never even looked at him as she asked in her best cranky voice, "What can I get you Honey?" The waitstaff at Carnegie was legendary and he went right along with her, "I'd like a corned beef on rye with coleslaw and a Bud Light please."

When the waitress left, Beth and Rick just looked straight in each other's eyes with big smiles on their faces. She remembered the way he slightly cocked his head to the right, she loved that little tic and it made her smile even bigger. He remembered she had the most beautiful and warmest smile he'd ever seen.

"My God," he thought to himself, "she was always pretty, but she's gotten even more beautiful. Those eyes and that smile wow, and the long blond hair, what a knock out; damn." But it was her sweetness and goodhearted nature he remembered most about her.

At the same time she was thinking, "He was always handsome, but darn, he's aging to perfection. This more rugged look and the beard with just the right amount of gray, the piercing blue eyes, slightly long curls; so handsome, so distinguished." But what she remembered most about him was what a kind and good man he'd always been.

They slipped into an easy conversation, as though they'd just seen each other last week. Reality was, last time they'd seen each other Beth was a high school girl who sang in their church choir. Rick was the Sherriff, seemingly happily married. He was a good friend to her father and had visited the farm often.

As they wrapped up the meal she said, "I'd invite you to my place for wine, but A) I don't have any wine, and B) I'd be embarrassed to have you see where I've been living."

He just smiled and said, "Well I'm right down the street at the Doubletree, my room has a little parlor area, and I passed a liquor store on my way here, so what do you say, wine at my place?"

"That sounds perfect," she smiled back.

He insisted on paying for her cheesecake, and kept his arm to the small of her back as they walked. There was something so comforting in that, for both of them.

They'd passed on the small sofa and instead sat side by side on the floor, both with their legs outstretched and crossed at the ankle, backs against the sofa.

They drank the delicious Cabernet he'd bought, it turned out Rick knew a little something about wine, and she was impressed.

They talked for more than an hour about how the past seven years had treated each of them. Suddenly Rick rose and said, "Beth Greene, I think we need to dance." She let out a little laugh and asked, "Where?" "Well I've got everything I want and need right here," he cocked his head to the side and smiled. Beth felt the blush come to her cheeks, and her heart beat a little faster.

He plugged his IPod into the player, looked over his shoulder at her and said, "I hope you're okay with a lot of George Strait, I'm mostly a country fan, although I do have a few other tunes on here." She smiled and said, "Sounds perfect Rick, I love King George."

As if on cue the music started and George Strait was singing, The Chair, a classic. Rick held out his hand to her and then held her close as they danced to the romantic song.

Beth couldn't remember any arms feeling as good as Rick's arms around her. She couldn't believe it could happen so fast, but she felt herself falling for him.

He'd never wanted to hold anyone more than he did Beth Greene at that moment and he never wanted to let her go. He was not an impulsive guy when it came to romance, but he was completely taken with this woman.

They continued to hold each other, dance and drink wine.

Rick knew they were both exhausted, and he had a big day the next day. If he hadn't been full of a couple of bottles of wine he probably would not have been so bold, but he was and he asked, "Beth, I don't want you to leave, why don't you just stay here with me tonight? It's a big bed, and I promise I mean sleep. And maybe, if you're not busy tomorrow you'll come with me to the memorial."

"I think I'd like that very much Rick."

He called the front desk and asked them to send up a ladies comfort kit which arrived promptly. Designed for traveler's whose bags don't arrive, it contained a few necessities, toothbrush, toothpaste, even a razor, deodorant and a comb. She pulled out the little black comb and laughed, "I'm sure glad I have my brush in my purse, I don't think I could get this little thing through my hair."

He smiled as he handed her one of his t-shirts to use for a nightie. When he saw her in it his breath caught in his throat and he couldn't deny he felt aroused, damn, how could this woman manage to look so hot wearing a t-shirt four times too big?

They crawled into bed and as she lay on her back he propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at her with a smile, "I know I said we'd sleep, but you're making this tough on me Beth." "It's not so easy for me either Rick," she smiled back. He continued to look in her eyes and said, "I want you, but I want it to be right, I want us to both be sober and clearheaded, but damn woman." She smiled back, "Thank you Rick, I appreciate that you're a gentleman and a man of your word. But I would really like a goodnight kiss." He didn't hesitate bending down and giving her a slow warm kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and she rolled to her side and enjoyed the warmth and the feel of his strong embrace.

As they had coffee and breakfast at a neighborhood restaurant, he gave her a serious look and said, "Beth, I'm not the kind of guy who just 'hooks up' with women, I have feelings for you; maybe I've always had an attraction. I want to spend my time here in New York with you. I know you said you only have a day or two left on your rent and then you're leaving town for good, but maybe you could stay a little longer. How about we get your things and move them to my room?"

She looked down at her coffee cup. She couldn't believe he'd asked, but she was thrilled that he did. When she looked up she was staring into the most intense blue eyes she'd ever seen.

They took a cab across town to pick up her things. When he saw her place he was a little shocked, but he didn't let on. It was small, maybe 200 square feet, with a bed, a dresser, a rod for hanging clothes, a small bar size refrigerator and microwave, and in the corner, not even in a separate room, were an ancient bathtub, toilet and sink.

"Welcome to New York City real estate for the poor," she looked self-conscious, "at least it's rent controlled, it's been sub leased so many times I'd hate to have to try and find out who the original leaseholder is."

They grabbed her two suitcases and dropped them off at his hotel, where she quickly changed to a light pink sundress and white sandals.

He was so proud to have her with him as he toured the memorial and the museum and with the group, and she was proud to be with him.

He held her hand as they made their way through all of the exhibits, there were several times they were both overcome with emotion, and they would squeeze one another's hand more tightly.

After their tour there was a private ceremony and Rick was presented with a commendation for his involvement in the rescue and recovery efforts.

It had been an emotional day and they were both feeling a bit overwhelmed, they decided on a quiet meal at a nice little Brazilian restaurant just a few blocks from the hotel. Afterward they walked around the Times Square area and Rick just shook his head, "Beth, you are one tough lady to have lived here all this time by yourself, I don't think I could have done it."

She looked in his eyes and said, "Rick, something you should probably know about me, I can be stubborn and I stubbornly held on to my dream. What's funny is it's not something I even want anymore. I still love to sing and entertain, but show business is a nasty business and I just don't want to even try to be a part of it anymore. I'm hoping I can find a job somewhere and teach music, or give piano, guitar and singing lessons, maybe go back to singing in a church choir again. I know I won't make much money, but as you saw, I don't need much to get by."

He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, pulled her into a tight embrace and softly said, "Let's go back to our room Beth." She didn't miss the fact he'd said "our."

Beth acted as his tour guide the next few days. They went to the Empire State Building, St. Patrick's Cathedral, strolled through Central Park, and Rick's favorite, they took a cruise around Manhattan on a tour boat. Every evening they talked and danced in the room and they were finding it more and more difficult to "just sleep" when they went to bed at night.

On night four Rick put his hands on either side of her face; he touched his forehead to hers and softly said, "Beth, this is getting too tough. I want you. I've never had this kind of longing for a woman. I'm not a guy who can just 'have a fling'. I don't want you in my life just for right now; I want you in my life. Does that make sense?"

"It does Rick, but how could we possibly make this work? You live in Georgia and I, well I don't live anywhere," she looked down as she spoke.

"I know Beth; that's where I'm headed with this; I want you to come home with me Beth. We know we have something together, I believe we can build on that. Let's take a chance, together," he gently kissed her lips, and she kissed him back.

They made their way toward the bed and he looked at her with a small smile as he began unzipping her dress, "Is this okay Beth? I'll stop if you want," his eyes were so intense. She looked at him, began unbuttoning his shirt, gave him a shy smile and said, "I don't think I'm ever going to want you to stop Rick."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I had several requests for a follow up to New York Cheesecake, so here we go. I'll leave this story open just in case we decide we want more. Thank you all so much. I'm a Bethyler at heart, but I do love this pairing as well.**

It had been nearly two years since he spotted her at Carnegie Deli in New York. He just shook his head when he thought how impulsive they'd been. Five days after that encounter he'd cashed in his return plane ticket, and they were making plans to rent a car so he could drive her back to Georgia with him. He couldn't come up with even the smallest regret.

They'd continued their impulsive behavior and married one month later.

He had to smile to himself about all of this impulsive behavior he had when it came to Beth. Normally he was a guy who thought things through, considered all options, weighed all consequences, but when it came to anything to do with Beth it seemed his logical mind took a hike.

That may explain why now, at nearing 40 years old, his son close to graduating from college, he was going to be a dad again in just over a month.

He was certain there wasn't a man in the world as happy as him.

He walked in the front door and into the living room, there she was and she was crying. Rick felt like he could handle most any situation; he'd seen terrible things in his work as sheriff, witnessed all kinds of tragedy, horrific accidents, autopsies, all of it, but the one thing he couldn't handle was Beth crying.

He went to where she sat on the sofa and knelt in front of her, "Beth, baby, what's the matter honey?" "Don't baby and honey me Rick Grimes, I know you must think I'm the most disgusting creature ever," she was crying harder. "Beth you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I am the luckiest man on the planet to be your husband," he tried to reassure her, but she just cried harder, "Oh Rick, I'm like a big bloated cow. Every part of me is swollen and puffy, my skin is dry, my hair is dry, I can't even see my own feet anymore," he leaned forward and put his arms around her. "Beth, you're going to have a baby, the most beautiful baby the world has ever seen, you're going to be a Mommy, the prettiest Mommy the world has ever seen, and I am a proud man to be able to call you my wife and the mother of my child, I love you so much baby," he had his hands on either side of her face and he gently kissed her lips.

She snorted out a laugh mixed with snot, not a pretty sight, as she continued to cry. It was all he could do not to laugh, he remained serious, "What Sweetheart, what can I do?"

"I'm big as a house, I'm swollen and puffy but I'm hungry and I want a bowl of ice cream," she looked pitiful. "No problem baby, be right back," Rick gave her his best smile.

This wasn't new behavior, every couple nights when he got home from work he had to deal with her crying, her mood swings, and often her hunger. He was okay with that, this was pregnant Beth and he'd made up his mind from the beginning he was going to cater to her.

He went in the kitchen and got her a big bowl of pralines and cream ice cream and that seemed to do the trick, she'd at least quite crying long enough to eat it.

As he watched her eat it he couldn't help but notice she was indeed puffy, and she was indeed swollen but she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

When she'd finished her ice cream he took her bowl, smiled and said, "Is there anything else I can get for you or do for you baby?"

She smiled sweetly and said, "You know how I said I can't see my own feet?" "Yes, what can I do about that?" he asked with a smile. "Will you please give me a pedicure?" How could she look so sweet and innocent when she had to know she just knocked him a thousand miles out of his comfort zone? "Well I'll sure give it a try; you're going to have to walk me through it though."

He had no idea there was the soaking, the trimming, the filing, the exfoliating, the massaging with the lotion that smelled a lot like some kind of flowers, and now he was getting ready to polish. "Alright sweetheart, the moment of truth, what color?" he looked at his beautiful swollen wife. "I think bright red to represent what a wild woman I am," she winked at him. "Sounds perfect," and he went to work.

When he'd completed his task and she looked down, she burst out laughing, "Rick I still can't see my feet!" He laughed with her and responded, "That's okay, I can and they're VERY sexy."

One month later he was in the hospital room with her. She was determined to have an all-natural delivery and he was both in awe of her and scared shitless. He knew if it were him he'd be screaming for drugs. Damn she was tough, and beautiful and sweet.

They had agreed to be surprised, not find out if it was a boy or girl. Okay, Beth decided, and if that was what Beth wanted, that was what Rick wanted.

She'd insisted on Richard, Jr. if it was a boy and there was no swaying her. He wanted to name a daughter for her, Beth, she wanted Mary, so they agreed to Mary-Beth.

Beth's Doctor, Carol Peletier had warned him about the "push present." That was new since Carl had been born, now a man was supposed to present his wife with a gift for having a baby. He'd thought about it pretty hard for about a month and had finally come up with the perfect gift. He had his order in and all he had to do was call the company when it was time to ship it and they'd Fedex it for delivery within 24 hours.

Finally the doctor said she could push, he was holding her hand, or rather she was practically breaking the bones in his hand, and he had his lips to her forehead, she gave the final push and their new baby daughter made her appearance.

Rick cut the cord and then went back to her and hugged her to him, "I love you so much Beth I'm overwhelmed, a beautiful wife and a beautiful daughter, I love you both."

She looked so exhausted but she managed a small smile and said, "Rick Grimes I am the luckiest woman in the world."

He'd been able to spend the night with her in her room and even though he was supposed to sleep in the recliner chair, he'd crawled in the bed with her.

The nurse came in and scolded him but with a small smile on her face, "Sheriff you know the rule, get out of that bed and let me do my job." "Yes mam, sorry," he didn't look sorry.

Five minutes later a hospital volunteer walked in with a Fedex delivery for Mrs. Rick Grimes. Beth couldn't believe it when she opened the big box to see a Carnegie Deli New York Cheesecake, with Strawberries.

She was laughing and crying at the same time as she looked at him and said, "I love you so much Rick, you're the best husband ever and next year we'll try again for Richard, Jr."

"Baby if that's what you want," he cocked his head to the side and gave her that big smile. What he thought was, this woman is going to kill me, but at least I'll die a happy man.

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed it, thank you so much for reading, please review xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for reading this story, I appreciate you all so much. It was just intended to be a one shot, and I feel like we've told our story, but if you want more, I need prompts, please. This chapter is so sugary I hope you don't get cavities :-)**

They'd just celebrated Mary-Beth's second birthday and the new baby was due in just under a month.

Carl and his girl, Enid, were talking about getting married the end of summer, and Rick was starting to think if Beth wanted to keep on making babies, he'd end up with kids and grandkids the same age.

He felt like three kids was plenty for an old man like him, but damn, he couldn't tell her "no." Never had been able to, and didn't anticipate that changing any time soon.

And she was such a great mom, so loving, so patient and so involved. She never seemed to get flustered by all the baby and kid drama. It wasn't at all what he remembered Lori being like with Carl. And speaking of Carl, she was a great step mom to him, they had become fast friends.

This pregnancy didn't seem to be quite as fraught with emotional landmines as the last one, although he'd still had to do more than his fair share of pedicures, not just for his beautiful wife, but the lovely little Mary-Beth wasn't missing any opportunities to get in on the action.

The little girl was practically a carbon copy of her mother, the same big blue eyes, big bright smile, and crazy curly blond hair. But even more than the looks, it was the personality. And damn, Rick found it tough to say "no" to Mary-Beth as well, but he'd been a pretty strict disciplinarian with Carl, and he thought that was a good way to be. So, he'd suck it up and scold the little girl when needed, and say "no" when he thought that was best. But when he said "no" and she cried, man, it was tough not to cave in. He was grateful to Beth that she always supported him in those times, never questioning his decisions in front of their daughter.

Just as during the last pregnancy, Beth felt they shouldn't find out the babys' sex, they should be surprised. He was fine with that, just like he'd be fine with either a daughter or a son. But he knew Beth felt like she ought to have a son for him. He kept telling her it didn't matter, she just didn't seem to believe him.

But when he came home from work that night the tide had shifted in a bad way. Beth was on the sofa crying her heart out, and Mary-Beth was nowhere in sight, he panicked.

He ran over to where she lay on the couch, "Beth, baby what's wrong, where's Mary-Beth?"

She could barely choke out, "She's fine, she's at Amys for a play date with Michelle and to have dinner. Amy will be bringing her home about 7:00."

He breathed a sigh of relief, but he was still concerned, "What's wrong baby, why are you crying?" He was rubbing her back and praying to God it wasn't some awful news.

She caught her breath and said in a rush, "I'm scared Rick, scared the baby is a girl and you'll be so disappointed and won't love me or the baby. I know you'll pretend but you won't really."

"Damn Beth, don't you think that's a pretty terrible thing to think about your husband? Do you really feel my love for you and our baby is based on whether you give birth to a boy or a girl? Please tell me you don't really think so poorly of me. I love you more than anything in this world and I'm going to continue to feel that way for the rest of my life. I'm going to love this baby because this baby is part of us and represents our love for each other. Plus, it's my damn chromosome that decided whether it was a boy or girl." And then he wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck and running his fingers through her hair and whispering how much he loved her.

"I'm sorry Rick, I know I'm terrible, you're the best husband in the whole world. The best father in the whole world. I know I'm having a freak out, it's just, oh shoot, it's just that I don't think I want more children after this, but if it's not a boy, I feel like I should try again."

"Why? We have a boy and a girl now, whatever the baby is will be a bonus. If you don't want to have another baby believe me, I won't be mad or disappointed, I'll be just fine. If you do want another baby, I'll be fine with that too. Since New York I have never wanted anything but to make you happy and do whatever I can to see that beautiful smile. Babies are not the reason I fell in love with you Mrs. Grimes. Okay?"

"Yes," and she blew her nose loudly, laughed and said, "Can we make love now, and then have ice cream for dinner?"

He cocked his head to the side, smiled and said, "That's the best idea I've heard all day."

He helped her up, took her in his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips, then began to softly suck the tender skin of her neck. She started to moan a little and he wordlessly lead her to their bedroom.

Her ice cream of choice this pregnancy was chocolate chip with chocolate sauce, and she was on her second bowl. Damn she looked beautiful, all soft and round and freshly satisfied.

His wheels were turning, he was silently formulating a plan. His main mission in life, make Beth Grimes a happy woman, and damn, sometimes that required strategic planning.

First thing when he got to the office in the morning he made his call. He felt it best not to wait; he was having the cheesecake shipped to his office so he could bring it home to her tomorrow. Maybe that would be a distraction from her worrying about pleasing him.

Then he made a trip to the jewelry store over on Wilson Street that specialized in custom jewelry. He had a little drawing he'd made of what he wanted and discussed it with the jeweler, Dale. He'd had Dale make her wedding ring, and matching bracelets for Beth and Mary-Beth at Valentine's Day, so he knew the man did great work, and this had to be special.

When he brought home the cheesecake it was tough to say who was more excited, Beth or Mary-Beth. He had to insist they both eat their dinner before they had cheesecake. He endured some pouting, but they did.

He loved his girls, they never ceased to make him smile.

Three weeks later Beth went into labor. Things were definitely more rushed this time, Beth's labor was coming hard almost immediately. They dropped Mary-Beth off at Amys' place on the way to the hospital and he got Beth admitted as quickly as possible.

As she had with Mary-Beth, she insisted on an all-natural delivery. He had nothing but admiration for his sweet, delicate, tough as nails wife. Less than an hour after arriving at the hospital Richard, Jr. made his entrance in the world.

Rick, Beth and the baby boy all cried.

"Beth I'm so proud of you baby, again you've shown me how tough you are. Our baby is beautiful, just like you. Now are you sure about the name, because I won't get my feelings hurt if you want to name him something else," Rick smiled at her.

"Absolutely not, Richard, Jr. it is, we'll call him R.J. and he'll grow up to be strong and handsome, just like his daddy," Beth gave him a tired smile.

"If that's what you want baby. I'm going to step outside for just a minute and call Carl and Amy, I'll be right back," he kissed her forehead.

And he stepped out in the hall and he called Carl, and he called Amy, but he also called Dale.

When he returned to the room her pretty eyes were closed and she looked so peaceful. He looked at his new son and he was so happy. Oh he would have loved another little girl, and he would have never told her any different even with a knife at his throat, but deep down, he'd hoped for a boy. He whispered to the baby, "R.J., I promise you my love and just as importantly, my time. You're officially my new fishing buddy."

He walked to the bed and softly stroked her hair and quietly whispered, "I love you so much Beth, I thank God every day for bringing you into my life." And he saw her smile softly.

An hour or so later a volunteer came in the room and asked Rick if he could follow her for just a minute, paperwork or something.

Dale was waiting for him with a big smile and a small box. "I sure hope this is what you had in mind Rick. Please check my engraving job too, that last little one was a rush job," he laughed.

Rick smiled as he opened the box, inside was a beautiful gold rope chain, as an integral part of the chain there were four gold hearts, the largest had a ruby in the center, on the back it said, " _I love You Beth, Rick_ ," The three small hearts each had just initials, one was "C", one was "M-B," and the third was, "R.J."

"It's perfect Dale, I think Beth is going to be very happy," he smiled wider and shook Dale's hand. "Thank you so much. I'll be by to see you with the check in a couple of days."

"No rush, love on that new baby, come by when you can. I enjoyed making this gift for your wife, I could feel the love in it. Congratulations Rick," they shook hands and Dale left with a smile.

When Rick returned to the room Beth's eyes were open and she was smiling over at their sleeping boy. "How you feeling baby," Rick asked as he stroked her hair.

"I'm tired, but I feel great. I'm so happy Rick and so grateful it was such an easy delivery."

He had to chuckle at that, "Baby, that did not look easy at all from where I stood, but I'm not as tough as you." Then he said, "I got you a little something, I hope you like it," and he placed the small box in her hand.

She smiled at him and slowly opened the little box. She took the necklace out and turned it over several times in her hands, and then she began to cry.

"Baby what's wrong? I thought you'd like it, what's wrong Beth?" he was alarmed.

She sniffed loudly, "Oh Rick, I'm sorry, I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because this is the most beautiful gift, I mean aside from you and the kids, that I've ever received. I love it so much, it's perfect. Can you help me put it on?" she had a smile and tears at the same time.

He grinned as he slipped the necklace around her pretty little neck and fastened the clasp. He leaned down, kissed her, and said, "I love you Beth, I love you so much that it doesn't even seem possible."

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed. I'd say they have their perfect little family. Again, if you would like more of this Rick and Beth, who I love very much, please send me a prompt. You guys are the best. Please review xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you guys, you are a small but mighty group of Brick lovers! A special thanks to kevkye for the prompt for this chapter. Major sweetness warning!**

With a one year old very active, rough and tumble little boy, and a three year old daughter who thought she was a princess, life was never dull at the Grimes' house.

A month after they'd come home from the hospital with R.J. Rick had insisted she get household help, "Beth it's just too much for you to try and do yourself. The kids alone are a full time job, I can afford to pay a housekeeper to come in for at least one day a week. That will still leave you plenty of housework," he smiled.

But she felt guilty. For gosh sake, he worked full time and she knew his job could get very stressful. Besides that, he did all the cooking on the weekends, he helped with the kids, A LOT, and he certainly wasn't afraid to wash a few loads of clothes or clean-up messes.

She often felt she just didn't do enough for him. He'd tell her she was being silly, that having her for his wife was all he needed to make him happy. He never stopped treating her like he did when they were first together in New York, like he adored her.

Rick did so many wonderful things for her. He went way above and beyond, and she wanted to do something for him for a change.

She'd worked for a year and a half before Mary-Beth was born teaching piano, guitar and singing. She didn't make a lot of money, but what she did make was hers to keep because Rick insisted on paying for everything. He was an old fashioned man in that respect, he insisted on being the provider.

Now she had a plan for that money she'd saved, she was going to take him on a three day getaway for their anniversary.

Amy's husband Jimmy had told her about a place that sounded perfect. It was a cabin in the forest that a couple he knew rented out by the night. It was a two bedroom log house with a fireplace, a small kitchen and a cozy living room. He'd stayed there a few years ago with a buddy on a fishing getaway.

He told her there was a nice little river just a short walk from the cabin with plenty of fish, there were also some great hiking trails, and the best part, no one around. A real back-to-nature experience.

It sounded perfect. Rick loved to fish, and it was something he hadn't been able to do lately. He kept saying when R.J. was a little older they'd be going every Saturday, but in the meantime she knew he missed it.

Aside from the fishing and the hiking, she knew what he'd like, the quiet cabin, just the two of them, eating steaks, drinking good wine, and making love. Which sounded just perfect to her.

She'd asked Amy if she would be willing to keep the kids for the three night getaway, and she'd said yes, Yay! Beth would miss them fiercely, and she knew Rick would too, but they'd also have some very important "couple time."

She had all the food figured out and the coolers were packed and ready to go. She had much more wine than she thought they could ever drink, but better too much than not enough.

Jimmy had helped her choose a new fishing rod and reel, tackle and a fishing vest for Rick's anniversary gift.

She'd gotten herself a couple of new bra and pantie sets, and two new nighties. She had the IPod loaded with all of his favorite songs and she had the Beats Pill all charged up.

She'd started out planning this as a treat for Rick, but she was so excited herself she almost felt guilty. Almost.

She'd asked him to please be home by noon. She wanted to be at the cabin and have everything unpacked before dark. And he had no idea what they were doing or where they were going, so she had to drive and she was a little anxious about driving in the woods, she didn't want to do it at night, especially to a place she'd never been.

Now she was starting to feel nervous, what if he didn't like it? No, she felt confident in his love for her and she knew, if she was happy he would be happy, and she planned to let him make her very happy. She would never tell anyone this, but sometimes after they'd made love she would think to herself, "That Lori must have been one crazy bitch. I wonder if she regrets leaving him." And then she'd smile.

He'd gotten home at 11:30 a.m. and she had his clothes laid out for him so he was ready to go in no time.

They took the babies to Amy's and that was a tough one, not for the kids, for them. The kids always loved to go to Amy's, but for Beth and Rick it was hard. They'd never left the kids for more than a few hours while they went to dinner or a movie. Now they would be leaving them for three nights. Beth started to have a little panic attack. Rick picked up on it instantly. He put his arm around her shoulder and said, "It'll be okay Beth. They're going to have plenty of fun and they won't even miss us. This will be good for us and good for them. We'll spend all of next weekend doing things with them, the park, the zoo, whatever you want. Okay?"

She smiled and nodded her head, he was always the voice of reason.

Before they got back in the car he asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to drive Beth, I know you hate to drive and I don't mind at all, you can just point me in the right direction," and he smiled that smile, the one that always made her smile back.

"Let me try Rick, if I start to get nervous, or worse, lost, I'll have you take over. But I just want to do this for you." She'd lived in New York without a car for a long time, and she'd definitely gotten used to public transportation.

"Okay baby, sounds good, you just let me know if you change your mind," and there was that smile again.

She did it, three and a half hours later they were at the cabin. It looked perfect, a nice little screened in porch was the perfect finishing touch.

Rick got out of the car, opened her door, helped her out and wrapped his arms around her. "This is perfect Beth, I love it, but not like I love you." And they both smiled.

There was nothing overly fancy about the inside, but it was so comfortable looking, cozy. Just what she was hoping for, and Rick seemed to love it too.

They quickly unloaded the car, got their things put away and Rick opened a bottle of Syrah. He poured them each a glass, lifted his and said, "Here's to you baby."

And she lifted hers and said, "Here's to us Rick."

He took her in his arms and held her tightly, not saying a word, not moving, finally he whispered in her ear. "I love you so much Beth, I don't know what I'd do without you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

And she whispered to him, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me Rick, I don't know how I lived without you. I love you more every day."

And they decided it was time to see if the bed was too soft or too hard. It turned out to be just right.

Rick knew how to bring her great pleasure. With him it was about moving slow, savoring every moment. Making her feel like he was seeing her body for the first time and that he had never seen anything more beautiful. It always felt like making love, never like just a quick roll, even when they had to make it quick because the kids were taking a short nap, or someone was coming over to the house. He always made love to her, and he always made sure she was satisfied before he worried about himself. She couldn't imagine it ever being any better.

After they'd made love Rick insisted he would grill the steaks, even though she felt like she should do everything. He just looked at her and said, "Beth, baby, don't you know men like to play with fire? Please don't deny me my fun," and he smiled, and she laughed, and he grilled the steak while she made the salad.

They enjoyed the rest of the wine with their steak, and decided what the heck, they weren't driving, they didn't have to get up with kids, and they opened another bottle.

Rick got the IPod and the Pill out and put on a little George Strait, "Give it All We Got Tonight," and she smiled and whispered, "Perfect." And they danced.

In the morning he got up and she wasn't in bed, he hurried to the living room and she was sitting in a chair crying. He was instantly down on his knees in front of her, arms around her waist, "What's the matter Baby?" Damn, he couldn't stand those tears.

"I wanted you to get to go fishing and hiking and it's raining cats and dogs. You can't go out in this, everything is ruined," and now she was sobbing.

"Are you kidding me Beth? This is great. Now I have the perfect excuse to just lay around in with you bed all day, and there's nothing I'd rather do than that," and there was that smile she loved.

He stood, gave her his hand and led her back to bed.

 **A/N Why that's more fluffy than a feather pillow! I hope you enjoyed this little slice of feel good. Thank you for reading, please review. xoxo**


End file.
